Outcast
by Lilith Jr
Summary: Kia is an outcast among her wolf pack. Her father, the Alpha, had been killed when she was a pup. One day, while she's running, she decides to leave, and finds herself in Serpiente land. Set just after Zane and Danica become pair bonds. T 4 potential lan
1. Running

I'd been afraid of a lot of things when I was a pup. But I was okay because my dad had always been there to comfort me, saying, "The only thing to fear is fear itself, my darling Kia, and once you get over that fear, there's nothing to fear at all" because my kind isn't supposed to be afraid. We may not be like the avians, who show no feeling at all, but fear makes us weak, and we can't be weak.

This was before he died, he'd been Alpha and a more dominant wolf killed him for the spot. Since then, nobody has been there to comfort me when I got scared but myself, and soon, I stopped being scared.

The wind whipped past me, I would have been cold if I hadn't had all that fur. Running helped me clear my head, something I needed dearly right now. I was alone, and being alone made me more solitary than probably necessary. I kept my mouth shut, and my head down, hoping I wouldn't have to raise it.

My life hadn't always been like this. There was a time when I'd been a bouncing pup. But I'd grown up with only the love of the maids who'd taken care of me, but they hadn't had much time for an orphan pup. This had made me hard enough that I had no friends, because in a world like this, love made you weak, and I couldn't afford to be weak.

So I ran now, trying to rid myself of thoughts that I didn't want to think, my paws going faster than ever before and the forest blurring past faster than I could see. My breath came out hard and short, and when I got too tired, I skidded to a stop.

I'd never gone this far out of wolf territory before and I didn't recognize my surroundings anymore. Looking around, all I could see was the dark forest, but my scent trail stood out clear like water and blood. I started to follow the trail back home to the rest of the pack, then stopped. Did I really want to go back? I was an outsider among the wolves, a dominant female always was, but I felt… more so, somehow. I had to ask myself, did I really want to go back to a home that hadn't been my home for such a long time. No, I didn't. I couldn't.

My feet led me away from the trail and soon, I had picked up pace until I was running full tilt away from the place where I had grown up. I didn't look back, not until later.


	2. Serpiente

The farther I ran, the happier I felt. I was finally getting away from my memories. Though I didn't know where I was, I had decided that anywhere was better than back with the pack.

Soon, my breath was coming out heavily and my legs started to get sore. I slowed to a trot.

The trees here were different than back at home, no not home, not anymore. Everything smelt drier here, back there, everything had been mossy and green and there were huge pine trees and Spruces everywhere. Here, all the trees were leafy and you could see the brown bark on covering the trunks.

My pace slowed again as I took in my surroundings. I heard something, my ears pricked. There was something. Voices, maybe? I had been stupid to believe that I could have come this far and not been on somebody else's territory.

The farther I went, the louder the voices got. I sped up, hoping to catch what they were saying, stopping in front of a clearing. A man and a woman stood in the clearing, they held bows in their hands and each had a quiver of arrows.

I didn't dare move, should I break a twig under my paw. They would have heard me if I did, they weren't that far away. I stood there for at least ten minutes, my legs were tired from running and I needed desperately to sit down.

My legs collapsed underneath me and the two people looked over. I shifted quickly to my human form, hoping to look less threatening. A little girl would definitely be better than a 80 lb. wolf.

The woman notched an arrow in her bow; the man put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her that made her lower her weapon.

The man started to walk over to my hiding spot. I tensed myself for the worst.

He peered through the trees at my cross-legged figure, smelling strongly of snake and I realized that I must be on Serpiente lands. The man stared at me for a moment then called back to the woman. "It's okay, Adelina! It's just a girl." He turned back to me and put a finger to his lips, then took one of my arms and led me into the clearing.

The girl named Adelina looked me up and down. "What are you doing here, girl?"

I frowned, my temper was a bit short, it was something that I had always been scolded about and I couldn't stop myself from reacting. "My name isn't 'girl', it's Kia, and I would like to speak to your Alpha." I snapped.

Now it was Adelina's turn to frown. "Alpha? You must mean Zane." She paused and looked at the man who was still holding my arm. He shrugged and Adelina turned around and led me into the forest.


End file.
